Talk:Humpty Dumpty
What is this thing? It looks like a doll... If it's not edible, then what is it? --Ivrai 21:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC) My guess is its a pop item for a force spawn... lets just hope its not another goblin drink. --Neoyukio 17:24, 17 March 2008 I tried to make this, but it won't let me due to lack of WW. How much WW did you need to make this? --FFXI-Qubic 03:28, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :There shouldn't be any Woodworking required, unless Hakeem's listing of the recipe was incorrect somehow. The only subcraft he listed was Clothcraft. --Ivrai 04:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :You are absolutly right. It is CC I was trying to refer to but typed out the wrong thing. I've just gotten up to CC.11, going to try again after I reach 15 to see if I'm even allow to craft this. --FFXI-Qubic 17:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Due to the fact that it handles silk cloth I'd speculate that the CC sub is in the 50's. (--Neoyukio 20:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC)) I'm going to have to laugh at SE on this one. Humpty Dumpty is never refered to as an Egg in Mother Gooses Nursery Rhymes. Humpty Dumpty was actually a Cannon. One of the largest Powder cannons ever made. It was mounted to a wall and one night broke its restraints and fell off. But because of the size it couldn't be moved into place again. So maybe this item has something to do with the new seige weapons that beastmen get.Nuala Phoenix 14:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC) You can laugh if you want to, but regardless of the reality of the story, Humpty Dumpty is now colloquially accepted as a egg-man. So there's nothing wrong with the way S-E decided to set it up. And no matter how much you argue otherwise, all but the most hard-core military buffs are going to laugh at you. --Baroness 20:10, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Clothcraft level is around 40+. I was 39 CC and gained a level up while doing this. It also gives +HP but I don't remember how much, I'll take note next time. Onotheo 20:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC)Onotheo I'm a little confused.. it says "+10hp/+10mp while resting" does this mean +10hMP and +10hMP thus making it better than cookies? And how long does this food effect last? --Misara 05:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Well as you can see from the article now, it lasts 3 hours. Sadly, I don't see this becoming a popular food; Apkallu Eggs are quite low in supply if I'm not mistaken, and it's a high 90s Cooking synth with an unknown clothcraft sub, which most cooks likely will not have. A shame, really. --Kyrie 10:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Sub-crafts for cooking are uncommon to begin with -- and none of the popular fast-selling foods use them at all (a few, like Buche au Chocolat, are foods that look like they should be popular, but aren't). Anyway, you can attempt a synthesis at no further than 15 levels below cap, right? So based on Onotheo's comment, the clothcraft skillcap can be constrained to between Level 40 through 54, which gives us a starting point for further experimentation. I've updated the item's page with this range, we can narrow it down as we get more information. --FFXI-Guppy 17:00, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Testing and HMP This seems like an excellent mage item, with the hmp outclassing cookies, imperial coffee+1 and chocolate/yogurt cake. As a result I have levelled CC in order to craft it. I was first allowed to attempt the synthesis at CC35, placing the sub at CC50. On testing, the hp% and mp% effects appear to be correct, although I couldn't find the cap (max increase +77mp with 1290mp base, ie 6%). What is really frustrating is that I can't seem to reproduce the hmp/hhp effects. Tested on multiple jobs and in both conquest and ToAU areas. Even as a pure mp item, this would place Humpty Dumpty Effigy as less useful than Marron Glace (+85mp, low cap). I hope I'm wrong, having put a lot of work into this, and would appreciate anyone else's effects testing to confirm. --Alaisx 16:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Interesting test result. While just about all the Apkallu Egg food items have +hMP on them, a straight increase in HP and MP would be consistent with previous Egg-foods (Hard Boiled Egg, Colored Egg, Menemen, etc.) --FFXI-Guppy 23:57, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Are you saying that it isn't hmp+10? "What is really frustrating is that I can't seem to reproduce the hmp/hhp effects." Shaddix 16:08, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Added tags to +hMP/+hHP stats in article due to Alaisx's testing casting doubt on these stats. --FFXI-Guppy 03:53, 14 July 2008 (UTC) My friend lvl'd her clothcraft up to do this and also found that there was no apparent Hmp given when eating it. My question is where did these stats come from in the first place? --Hicksius 07:41, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Went ahead and took it off the main page after seeing another person's testing having same results. Some one else can test the hhp. --Hicksius 07:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I was thinking maybe it had species specific element like http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Royal_Omelette, that would explain why someone got +hMP Pandor 12:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, the +hHP and +hMP recovery numbers were first added by user Toullour. Unfortunately, there's no information available regarding what character race was used in Toullour's testing. I'd be interested in knowing the choice of race for Alaisx and Hicksius's friend as well. --FFXI-Guppy 01:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC)